


Contrast

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, F/F, Foul Language, Gen, Pining, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Romilda finds herself pining after someone she knows she ultimately can't have.





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Contains hints of femmeslash if you squint! Written for [Week #96](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/108055.html) of [](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/profile)[sortinghatdrabs](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/).

It had all started with her smile. Romilda knew it was a pointless infatuation, but she couldn't help being enamoured by her. The other girls in her House wouldn't understand it, couldn't see her beauty the way she did. They all called her a pug-faced, pureblood bint. Romilda knew different though. She had seen what the others hadn't. That one smile she had bestowed on the young Slytherin boy. It had transformed her face, made her ethereal. Romilda longed to see that smile now; she had tried ever since to catch just a glimpse of it.

It's as Romilda is entering the Great Hall the next day for lunch that she realizes just how wrong she was about Pansy. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and before she knew it she had knocked into Pansy. Romilda straightened, and grinned weakly at her.

Pansy smiled widely, "Move mudblood."


End file.
